The Bells, A Kira Oneshot
by m8ascarpone
Summary: The bells toll for Light Yagami. Idea from Edgar Allan Poe's 'The Bells' and from episode 25 and on of Death Note.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Bells by Edgar Allan Poe or Death Note.**

So I was watching parts of Death Note, and I noticed at L's death there were bells, and I couldn't resist. Not my best writing mind you, merely an idea.

* * *

_ Hear the sledges with the bells, _

_ Silver bells! _

_What a world of merriment their melody foretells! _

_ How they tinkle, tinkle, tinkle, _

_ In the icy air of night! _

_ While the stars, that oversprinkle _

_ All the heavens, seem to twinkle _

_ With a crystalline delight; _

_ Keeping time, time, time, _

_ In a sort of Runic rhyme, _

_To the tintinnabulation that so musically wells _

_ From the bells, bells, bells, bells, _

_ Bells, bells, bells— _

_ From the jingling and the tinkling of the bells. _

He could have sworn, from the second he picked up the accursed notebook, that the bells were there. Oh how monumentuous they were, such a pivotal point that lead to... Where? Where did it all lead to? This? No- this couldn't, this shouldn't! This shouldn't be the end. Going back, all of it. It lead to here, yes, but it lead to something further. It had to after all. He was God. He was Kira. He was Light Yagami victorious, and this could not be the end.

_ Hear the mellow wedding bells, _

_ Golden bells! _

_What a world of happiness their harmony foretells! _

_ Through the balmy air of night _

_ How they ring out their delight! _

_ From the molten-golden notes, _

_ And all in tune, _

_ What a liquid ditty floats _

_ To the turtle-dove that listens, while she gloats _

_ On the moon! _

_ Oh, from out the sounding cells, _

_What a gush of euphony voluminously wells! _

_ How it swells! _

_ How it dwells _

_ On the Future! how it tells _

_ Of the rapture that impels _

_ To the swinging and the ringing _

_ Of the bells, bells, bells, _

_ Of the bells, bells, bells, bells, _

_ Bells, bells, bells— _

_ To the rhyming and the chiming of the bells! _

He still had her, did he not? She would continue on, his legacy, his story of valor, she would continue it, would she not? The one he had never loved but who had loved him unquestionably? Yes, yes. There was no way it could be over, oh no, no, no. The golden haired girl, following her own bells, leading her to this point too. He remembered the bells, oh! The bells, when she ruined his plans, but got him something far better. The poor girl who followed him through thick and thin, who would give up her life for him... It... It could not be the end, right? Not for Light Yagami, not for Misa Amane.

_ Hear the loud alarum bells, _

_ Brazen bells! _

_What a tale of terror, now, their turbulency tells! _

_ In the startled ear of night _

_ How they scream out their affright! _

_ Too much horrified to speak, _

_ They can only shriek, shriek, _

_ Out of tune, _

_In a clamorous appealing to the mercy of the fire, _

_In a mad expostulation with the deaf and frantic fire, _

_ Leaping higher, higher, higher, _

_ With a desperate desire, _

_ And a resolute endeavor _

_ Now—now to sit or never, _

_ By the side of the pale-faced moon. _

_ Oh, the bells, bells, bells! _

_ What a tale their terror tells _

_ Of Despair! _

_ How they clang, and clash, and roar! _

_ What a horror they outpour _

_On the bosom of the palpitating air! _

_ Yet the ear it fully knows, _

_ By the twanging _

_ And the clanging, _

_ How the danger ebbs and flows; _

_ Yet the ear distinctly tells, _

_ In the jangling _

_ And the wrangling, _

_ How the danger sinks and swells,— _

_By the sinking or the swelling in the anger of the bells, _

_ Of the bells, _

_ Of the bells, bells, bells, bells, _

_ Bells, bells, bells— _

_ In the clamor and the clangor of the bells! _

And what of Him? Light could see Him, looking down at him, the great and powerfuls. Oh, Him. His death, His bells, leading Him to His end, long ago. How the bells had tolled, as He dragged in His final breath, crashing and clanging in their ears, a silent battle of Good and Good. And the final palpitations of His heart as He silently promised to drag Light down to hell. But no, His reappearance now, could not mean anything, the end could not be, it could not, it could not, no. No. No, no, no, no, NO! Light struggled looking back up at Him, L Lawliet in full glory, the other force of Good besides his own self, bells clanging in the background as he reached out a hand for Light.

_ Hear the tolling of the bells,_

_ Iron bells! _

_What a world of solemn thought their monody compels! _

_ In the silence of the night _

_ How we shiver with affright _

_ At the melancholy menace of their tone! _

_ For every sound that floats _

_ From the rust within their throats _

_ Is a groan. _

_ And the people—ah, the people, _

_ They that dwell up in the steeple, _

_ All alone, _

_ And who tolling, tolling, tolling, _

_ In that muffled monotone, _

_ Feel a glory in so rolling _

_ On the human heart a stone— _

_They are neither man nor woman, _

_They are neither brute nor human, _

_ They are Ghouls: _

_ And their king it is who tolls; _

_ And he rolls, rolls, rolls, _

_ Rolls _

_ A pæan from the bells; _

_ And his merry bosom swells _

_ With the pæan of the bells, _

_ And he dances, and he yells: _

_ Keeping time, time, time, _

_ In a sort of Runic rhyme, _

_ To the pæan of the bells, _

_ Of the bells: _

_ Keeping time, time, time, _

_ In a sort of Runic rhyme, _

_ To the throbbing of the bells, _

_ Of the bells, bells, bells— _

_ To the sobbing of the bells; _

_ Keeping time, time, time, _

_ As he knells, knells, knells, _

_ In a happy Runic rhyme, _

_ To the rolling of the bells, _

_ Of the bells, bells, bells: _

_ To the tolling of the bells, _

_ Of the bells, bells, bells, bells, _

_ Bells, bells, bells— _

_To the moaning and the groaning of the bells. _

The beast, the monster, who had been there since the beginning, the very beginning, sat. He felt it in his bones and the chilling grin he had always sported, widened impossibly, as he finished the last scribble of Light Yagami's name. "It's been interesting." The beast, the monster, the Shinigami Ryuk. It was the end. It was the end of Light Yagami, the end of Misa Amane, the end of L Lawliet. The bells had led him as well as them to here, and now. Light Yagami's heart beat one final time, feeling his blood move one more time, bells fading to silver, quietly tinkling, as he fought for life, before the cold hand grabbed his, and he was led down to his demise.

It was all over for Light Yagami, and the ringing of the bells slowly, ever so slowly, brought themselves to a stop.

* * *

Definitely not my best writing, and really nothing more than an idea, but I hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
